1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover assembly, and more particularly relates to a cover assembly having a simple and beautiful appearance with fewer holes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, as the users' requirements for laptop computers get higher and higher, the users also hope for simpler and aesthetic computer appearances. However, due to the requirements of functions, the sizes of laptop computers are difficult to reduce. Thus, considering the structural strength, many screws need to be used for fixing the parts. As a result, many screw holes S are formed on the cover, which impairs the beauty of the design, as shown in FIG. 1. In addition, it takes a lot of time and manpower to screw the screws. Therefore, the current design of the cover assembly for laptop computers cannot effectively reduce the number of the parts nor save the time and manpower for assembly.